Apodos
by Harumaki03
Summary: Hablar con él siempre le subía los ánimos. Y sabía que le llamara los apodos que fueran, él jamás se ofendería.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Apodos"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Hablar con él siempre le subía los ánimos. Y sabía que le llamara los apodos que fueran, él jamás se ofendería.

 **Nota:** Creo que los apodos _(o sobrenombres/formas cariñosas de llamarse)_ empleadas aquí son bastante acertadas para estos dos. Creo xD.

 **-/-/-**

Acariciaba una de sus sienes con aire distraído, a pesar de que sentía de forma muy creciente y punzante el dolor de cabeza.

Había sido un día caótico. Entre preparativos para el nuevo menú de su propio restaurante y las reuniones del día con la directiva de Tōtsuki, se sentía agotada mentalmente.

Se había dirigido a casa con los últimos contratos que requerían de su aprobación personal, los cuales ya estaban revisados, firmados y/o declinados sobre su escritorio y hablando de…

Sus ojos se movieron hacia su móvil abandonado en el escritorio, justo sobre la pequeña pila de documentos aprobados. Como por arte de magia, empezó a vibrar y segundos después la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando la foto y el nombre del contacto que le llamaba.

 _Justo_ lo que necesitaba. Inhaló profundamente y deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar.

—¿No se supone qué es realmente tarde dónde estás para que estés llamando a esta hora? —fue su saludo inicial, que fue recibido por una risa suave.

—No _cariño_ , llegué ayer a Corea, ¿recuerdas? —fue la respuesta de Yukihira Sōma, con su voz ronca y la risa tiñendo la misma.

Nakiri Erina se estremeció. Si había algo que había aprendido a aborrecer un poco de su relación y sus carreras era justamente el tiempo que pasaban lejos del otro.

No era su estilo decir que lo extrañaba o cosas semejantes, pero lo hacía y tenían varios meses sin verse.

Se enviaban mensajes de texto a diario, se llamaban y cuando no estaban en husos horarios distintos y les quedaba algo de fuerza, siempre hacían alguna que otra videollamada. En aquellos meses había descubierto cuánto lo extrañaba en su diario vivir.

—Bueno, espero que te comportes allí, _plebeyo_ —musitó ella —causaste una gran conmoción en Brasil cocinando en las calles cuando solo ibas a echar un vistazo en algunos restaurantes.

—Fue divertido —respondió con soltura, sonriendo. Podía imaginarla, con su ceño fruncido y esos labios delineados y llenos apretados hasta ser una fina línea en su rostro.

—Fue un deplorable espectáculo circense —Erina tenía su brazo libre cruzado sobre su pecho, mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido —no sabía que mi prometido era parte de un circo, el _payaso_.

Y lo escuchó reír a carcajadas al otro lado de la línea. Cerró sus ojos al escucharlo, su corazón vibrando de felicidad por ello, su dolor de cabeza siendo relegado a un segundo plano.

Hablar con él siempre le subía los ánimos. Y sabía que le llamara los apodos que fueran, él jamás se ofendería.

—Mi _princesa_ tiene siempre una lengua tan aguda… —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Ya estás cómoda en casa? —preguntó, mientras de fondo ella pudo escuchar personas saludando y lo que parecía el timbre de un ascensor.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la forma en que la había llamado.

—Tengo una Lengua Divina —replicó y lo escuchó decir algo de que no lo ponía en duda —pervertido —musitó ella por su lado, pasando su mano libre por una de sus mejillas, notando lo caliente estaba—. Y sí, ya estoy en casa, terminaba de revisar y firmar unos contratos —mientras hablaba se había puesto de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos fuera de la oficina que tenía en casa.

—Me declaró culpable por lo de pervertido —lo escuchó decir—. Por cierto, ¿qué hemos hablado sobre llevar trabajo a casa? —y otra vez la campanilla de fondo.

—No pude evitarlo —suspiró—. Por cierto, la campanilla me está desesperando —soltó con exasperación, mientras sus pasos la habían llevado a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua—. ¿Dónde rayos estás?

Sōma parecía un tanto sorprendido por su explosión repentina, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa que obviamente ella no podía ver.

—Llegando a casa —respondió con simpleza.

—Pues a la próxima deberías tomar las escaleras si vas a llamarme, o no hacerlo si vas a subir el ascensor y va a demorar tanto en subir —dejó el vaso vacío sobre la encimera mientras hacía un puchero.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez —Sōma recostó la cabeza contra la pared de metal del ascensor —siento que esto se está tomando años en terminar de subir.

Erina apretó los labios, atisbando el cansancio en su tono animado.

—¿Ustedes los plebeyos no tienen el dicho _"quién madruga…?_ " —dijo, un tanto burlona y Sōma no pudo más que estirar los labios en una sonrisa.

Esa mujer era simplemente increíble. Se enderezó cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso. Tomó su mochila de viajes, su maleta y salió del mismo.

—Quisiera en verdad que me llamaras por algunos apodos más lindos, como esos que usas cuando estamos en la cama —podía imaginar como la piel suave del rostro de ella enrojecia, provocando que quisiera besarla.

—I-idiota… —balbuceó Erina, mordiendo una de las esquinas de su labio superior con suavidad—. Puede que te diga algunos cuando regreses —añadió, un tanto tímida.

—¿Ah si? —Sōma se detuvo delante de la puerta, conteniendo un suspiro, sujetando el móvil contra su mejilla con su hombro mientras se tanteaba los bolsillos de sus pantalones por las llaves —mi _ojou-sama_ se está volviendo más amable con los años —se burló, mientras buscaba ahora en los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo.

—Siempre he sido amable —espetó ella —lo que sucede es que tengo un modo distinto de expresarlo, _bakahira_ —tamborileó sus dedos sobre la encimera mientras lo escuchaba respirar un poco agitado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré en cuanto encuentre mis llaves —rió él, haciendo que ella de su lado pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Con sinceridad, siempre era reconfortante hablar con él, pero había momentos en los que Sōma podía ser tan _tonto…_

—Yukihira, si perdiste las llaves de la habitación del hotel, puedes pedir un reemplazo en la recepción —bufó, como si señalará lo más evidente del mundo —pero perder las llaves con solo un día allí es un récord, incluso para ti.

—No cariño, no me estoy refiriendo a las llaves de la habitación del hotel —respondió en medio de una carcajada por el tono y palabras de ella —me refiero a las llaves de casa. _Nuestra_ casa.

Erina parpadeó una, dos veces, tratando de entender lo que él le había dicho.

¿Casa? ¿Acaso se refería a…?

—Nakiri, ¿podrías abrirme? —Erina frunció el ceño, incrédula—. Tengo que haber dejado las llaves en la mochila o en la maleta.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —la incredulidad y escepticismo eran evidentes en el tono de la rubia.

—No lo estoy, vamos, ábreme —y como prueba, tocó la puerta con fuerza, provocando que Erina estirase su cabeza por encima de la encimera en dirección a la entrada.

Escuchaba los toques, un tanto distantes por el celular, pero fuertes y claros en la estancia.

Si aquello era alguna especie de broma…

Dirigió sus pasos, un tanto titubeantes al principio y luego más seguros hacia la puerta, que ya había dejado de ser tocada.

—Te estoy esperando, Nakiri —y colgó. Erina se quedó con el aparato pegado a la oreja mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con él, justo allí, frente a sí.

—¿Cómo es qué…? —no podía creerlo, luego de tantos meses sin verse ( _realmente verse_ ), escucharlo, sentirlo y respirarlo, allí estaba, un poco más bronceado de lo que recordaba pero con aquella inconfundible sonrisa pequeña y juguetona bailando en sus labios.

Esa que hacía sus rodillas temblar y su corazón estremecerse de emoción anticipada.

—Terminé lo que tenía que hacer en Corea entre el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy. Tomé el primer vuelo que salía en la tarde hacia Japón —deslizó las correas de la mochila por sus brazos y la dejó caer con un golpe seco a sus pies, Erina apartó el celular de su rostro con lentitud —resulta que extrañaba demasiado a cierta rubia y no podía esperar para verla —y le guiñó un ojo.

Sonrojada examinó el rostro de Sōma, que parecía incluso más masculino ahora, su corto y pelirrojo cabello todo revuelto, dándole un aspecto de haber salido apenas de la cama, sus ojos dorados que parecían mucho más profundos…

Y sin dudarlo más, estiró sus brazos para rodear el cuello masculino y atraerle hacia sí mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Sōma no se hizo de rogar y se inclinó hacia ella, en busca del encuentro de sus bocas mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cintura.

La boca de Sōma sabía a añoranza con un toque de canela y miel, la boca de Erina le supo a vainilla y a casa.

Erina jadeo y Sōma aprovecho para rozar su lengua con la de ella y morder suavemente su labio inferior.

Cómo la necesitaba.

Cómo lo había añorado.

La mano libre de Erina tironeaba suavemente de los cabellos de la nuca de Sōma, mientras luchaba por ser quien controlara aquel beso.

Llegados al punto de requerir oxígeno y sin ningún vencedor, decidieron dejarlo en un empate y unir sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró él, acariciando la nariz de ella con la suya.

Erina tenía sus ojos cerrados, deleitada en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el sabor de su boca, lo cálido de su aliento.

—Bienvenido a casa, _bakahira_ —suspiro ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como él hacia círculos en su cintura con sus pulgares en una caricia inocente.

Sōma rió suavemente por el apelativo mientras examinaba aquel rostro de rasgos perfectos y libre de imperfecciones.

—Espero que tanto esa lengua como boca divinas estén llamándome otras cosas más tarde —y aquello hizo que las mejillas de ella se encendieran y sus ojos amatistas se abriesen en sorpresa encontrándose con la sonrisa pícara y la mirada cargada de cariño y deseo del pelirrojo.

—¡Sōma! —le espetó en reprimenda, mirando por sus costados, como si alguien pudiera verlos.

Pero era el último piso. Un _penthouse_. No tenían vecinos.

—Ese es un buen comienzo —depositó un beso rápido en su nariz y tomó su mochila del suelo junto con su maleta —¿entramos?

Ella se permitió poner los ojos en blanco por un momento y se hizo a un lado para que entrará. Sabía que sería una larga noche, pero valdría la pena.

Y con él allí, su dolor de cabeza estaba completamente olvidado.

 **—Fin—**

En un principio, esto iba a ser parte del proyecto **"Kinktober"** del pasado año en el cual estuve trabajando _"en secreto"_ , este escrito era correspondiente al **Día 3: Apodos**.

Como me atrase con los días _(hice solo 8, en honestidad)_ y me desanime _(algunas cosas familiares sucedieron durante ese momento)_ , lo dejé, pero tengo los escritos ahí, los 8, viendo en qué oportunidad ir subiéndolo poco a poco. Este solo le he acomodado un poco la cosa, un poco de corrección aquí y allá, y _wualá_.

De ahí surgió el escrito que compartí para la **"Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018"** titulado **"Lencería"** _(aunque creo que éste actualmente solo se encuentra en )_. De igual modo, las historias no están relacionadas entre sí, así que no hay necesidad de leer una para entender la otra.

Y sin más, espero disfruten este escrito. ¡Un gran abrazo!

 _ **Octubre 7, 2017.**_

 _ **Julio 20, 2018.**_


End file.
